Breathless
by Selemba
Summary: "La plupart pensaient qu'il était mort ou tout simplement que, crevant de peur, il les avait trahis et avait lâchement déguerpi. Ceux-là n'avaient pas totalement tort." OS sur Harry Potter, tome 7 non respecté. La suite est "A New Breath"


**Résumé :** "La plupart pensaient qu'il était mort ou tout simplement que, crevant de peur, il les avait trahis et avait lâchement déguerpi. Ceux-là n'avaient pas totalement tort."

**Disclaimer : **Tout est à JK Rowlings ! J'ai juste essayer de faire quelques de différent avec le monde qu'elle a créé.

**Le mot de l'auteur :** Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère que ça va vous plaire ! Je remercie ma correctrice Caroline pour avoir prit le temps de corriger mes trop nombreuses fautes !

Selemba

* * *

Breathless

Il courait. Encore et toujours, il courait. Les branches lui cinglaient le visage, ces bras, déjà entachés de cicatrices, semblaient se couvrir de sang. Sans un regard pour toutes ces blessures qui se rouvraient, il faisait mentalement leur compte.

Celle-ci, sur l'épaule droite, datait de 15 mois. 4 Mangemorts. 2 morts avant que lui et ses alliés ne réussissent à transplaner. Là, sur son torse, 2 ans, 12 Mangemorts, 3 morts. Il les connaissait tous. Sa cheville se plia elle ne résistait plus très bien aux longues courses depuis qu'il se l'était cassée en essayant de sauver Ron. 4 ans. Ici, au-dessus du genou gauche, une profonde entaille se rouvrit : 3 jours. Elle n'avait pas eu beaucoup de répit entre son dernier affrontement et aujourd'hui.

Les cris se rapprochaient, la chasse s'intensifiait. Il connaissait parfaitement leur mode de traque maintenant. D'abord, quelqu'un, un simple sorcier ou un Mangemort, le repérait. Que ce soit parce que son physique était le plus connu du monde sorcier ou parce qu'ils étaient capables de remarquer la moindre étincelle de magie venant de lui, il ne restait jamais plus d'un mois sans entendre le claquement sec produit par plusieurs transplanages.

Au début, ils ne venaient qu'à deux mais ils avaient rapidement compris que la résistance s'était bien développée. Des groupes entiers, presque de petites armées, avaient alors été lancées à leurs trousses. Durant quelque temps, ils s'étaient battus. Mais leur nombre avait diminué. Alors ils prenaient la fuite, couraient jusqu'à les distancer et s'éloigner de la zone anti transplanage que les Mangemorts créaient. La surface de ces zones augmentait continuellement et le nombre de résistants diminuait chaque semaine. Et puis, il y eut la décision.

Trop de morts, trop de défections. Un jour, il ne supporta plus de devoir compter après chaque attaque le nombre de gens qu'il aimait et ne reverrait pas, ceux dont les cadavres pourrissaient dans un coin de forêt, ceux qui avaient préféré se rendre plutôt que de continuer à courir. Alors il partit. Sans prévenir personne, il prit ses affaires et partit.

Oh, ce n'était pas bien compliqué, il ne lui restait plus grand chose ! Il avait perdu sa cape lors de l'attaque du Chemin de Traverse, la carte du Maraudeur avait pris feu en même temps que Poudlard, son Éclair de Feu avait été perdu lors de la bataille du comté d'Oxfordshire et Hedwige avait reçu un sort de Stupéfixion alors qu'elle volait à côté de lui. 500 mètres de hauteur, ça ne pardonnait pas.

Quand il eut décidé de disparaître, cela ne lui prit qu'un instant. Ils avaient réussi à dissimuler un camp d'exactement 143 résistants aux Mangemorts pendant un mois. Et ceux-ci disposaient de toute la puissance du monde sorcier et du ministère pour les retrouver. Alors un seul sorcier excellent en défense contre les forces du mal n'eut pas de mal à s'effacer. À la condition de changer de cachette très régulièrement, il réussit même à échapper aux sbires du Seigneur des Ténèbres assez longtemps pour retrouver l'espoir de détruire les 3 Horcruxes qu'il restait. Et puis les Mangemorts créèrent un sort leur permettant de pister sa magie.

Depuis 9 mois, il était constamment en fuite. Seul et en fuite.

Bien sûr, les résistants n'avaient pas tous abandonné avec sa disparition, comme il l'avait espéré. La plupart pensaient qu'il était mort ou tout simplement que, crevant de peur, il les avait trahis et avait lâchement déguerpi. Ceux-là n'avaient pas totalement tort. Il avait bien trop peur de voir mourir les quelques uns qui restaient. Seul, il ne risquerait plus la vie d'autres personnes à la place de la sienne. Pour d'autres encore, sa disparition signifiait simplement qu'il n'y avait plus aucun espoir. Colin et Ginny auraient probablement été de cet avis s'ils n'étaient pas morts. Mai 1998 et janvier 2002.

Cependant, son plan n'avait pas parfaitement marché. Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, les plus touchés avaient continué la lutte. Charlie, qui avait pourtant vu mourir 3 membres de sa famille, découvert le cadavre de deux autres et appris la mort du reste des Weasley d'une manière ou d'une autre, n'avait jamais flanché, probablement soutenu par l'amour sans faille qu'il vouait à Hermione.

Celle-ci, sa dernière amie, son dernier bastion contre le mal, avait repris le flambeau avec l'aide de son amant. Plus que tout, il croyait la blesser par sa défection, espérant ainsi qu'elle se cacherait, et disparaîtrait du monde sorcier. Mais elle n'avait pas cru à son abandon, elle savait depuis bien longtemps qu'un jour son meilleur ami les quitterait pour éviter d'autres morts. Elle l'avait deviné le 13 juin 2003, quand elle l'avait vu devoir choisir entre sa vie et celle de Luna. Il avait choisi sa vie, pour l'espoir qu'il croyait encore être. 3 mois après, il disparaissait.

Une nouvelle branche frappa son visage plus fort que les autres, frôlant son oeil droit. Presque en souriant, il songea qu'elle aurait pu le rendre borgne. Se moquer de lui-même était la dernière chose qui l'empêchait de sombrer, de devenir une bête. Et tourner en dérision ses blessures rendait moins difficile la perte des proches qui avait accompagnée chacune d'entre elles. Aucune branche ne pourrait plus le rendre borgne. Pour la simple bonne raison que son œil droit était déjà totalement blanc.

Même s'il n'avait jamais pu voir dans un miroir son regard vide, pour la simple raison qu'il n'avait plus vu de miroir depuis 6 ans, il savait que son visage autrefois illuminé par de splendides émeraudes était aujourd'hui défiguré. L'un des ses yeux était noir de haine et l'autre laiteux, une longue balafre s'étendant de son sourcil à ses lèvres. Heureusement, si l'on pouvait encore dire heureusement aujourd'hui, Rosier lui avait ouvert le visage à coup de couteau il y a 3 ans. Flitwick étant encore vivant à cette époque, il ne fut pas difficile pour lui d'élaborer un puissant sort qui lui permettait de ne voir avec qu'un seul œil ce qu'il aurait vu avec deux.

Ah la chance, la célèbre chance ! Hermione n'avait que ce mot à la bouche ! Et pourtant, elle avait subi tant de choses. Quand Ron, avec qui elle sortait depuis 2 ans, avait été tué, loin de s'apitoyer sur son sort, elle avait dit qu'ils avaient eu de la chance de pouvoir récupérer son corps. Quand ses parents avaient été tués dans un effondrement causé par des Mangemorts, elle avait dit qu'ils avaient eu la chance de ne pas avoir souffert, de ne même pas comprendre ce qui leur arrivait. Quand elle avait été capturée et torturée pendant 3 long mois, subissant les pires sévices, elle était sortie en disant qu'elle avait eu de la chance que Charlie soit alors un Mangemort sous couverture.

Peut-être n'avait-elle eu pas totalement tort là-dessus. Après des mois de remises en forme veillée par son sauveur, elle avait enfin compris que Ron n'était pas une fin en soi et qu'elle pouvait trouver mieux juste à côté. Quand ils auraient enfin compris qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir, que cette guerre, ils l'avaient perdue, ce dont Harry était persuadé, il ne doutait pas qu'ils réussiraient à prendre la fuite et à se cacher. Hermione était la meilleure sorcière qui soit et Charlie savait où dissimuler deux sorciers en Roumanie. Qu'ils puissent vivre tout les deux, il le souhaitait de tout son cœur, quitte à ce que le couple des amants terribles, comme on les avait surnommés pour leurs disputes très sonores, abandonne le reste du monde magique.

Juste avant de partir, il avait essayé de convaincre Charlie d'emmener Hermione loin de tout ça. Il savait que sa meilleure amie ne céderait jamais. Mais il espérait que par amour pour elle, Charlie comprendrait le bien fondé de ses arguments. Celui-ci n'avait pas hésité une seconde. Jamais ils ne pourraient vivre ensemble dans ces conditions-là. Ils s'aimaient pour leur courage, pour leur don de soi. Ils s'acceptaient en entier, dans cet amour qui ne pouvait être qu'éphémère mais plus puissant que la magie elle-même car construit dans le sang des batailles. « Tu ne peux pas comprendre », lui avait dit Charlie.

C'est vrai, il ne pouvait pas comprendre.

Penser à Cho, à Ginny et à Luna, à toutes celles qu'il avait tenues dans ses bras puis vues mortes était trop dur et inutile. Leurs corps sans vie comme un rappel du bonheur passé, une facétie du destin n'avait jamais été pour lui le corps de ses amantes. Il ne croyait plus en l'amour, y avait-il seulement vraiment cru un jour ? C'était un moyen comme un autre d'oublier les batailles, le froid et la mort que de se perdre une nuit au fond des yeux d'une autre femme. Que ce soit pour effacer une journée trop dure ou parce que dans ces yeux qu'il voyait noirs il reconnaissait toujours le même vide que dans les siens. Il ne connaissait pas d'autre remède que ces passions presque animales contre l'envie d'abandonner.

Et depuis 9 mois, il n'avait pas touché, pas même effleuré un seul être humain. Cette constante solitude le rendait fou petit à petit, il le savait, mais que pouvait-il y faire ? Retourner auprès des siens ? Impensable, il ne savait même plus où se trouvait leur camp. Créer une résistance parallèle avec des sorciers en fuite, comme lui ? Stupide, pourquoi s'encombrer ? On fuit bien plus vite seul qu'à plusieurs. Alors il restait seul puisqu'il n'avait pas le choix. Et chaque jour, son esprit vacillait un peu plus sur la frontière qui sépare le courage de la folie.

La folie était devenue sa plus grande peur. Depuis qu'ils avaient retrouvé McGonagall, il avait constamment peur qu'un jour son esprit décide d'abdiquer. Son ancienne professeure avait été capturée par Voldemort lui-même qui, en souvenir de son ancienne camarade de Poudlard, avait décidé de la conserver vivante. Mais à quel prix ! Ce qu'elle avait subi avait dû être pire que la mort.

Un jour, il l'avait retrouvée abandonnée dans un fossé, probablement parce qu'elle ne leur était plus utile. Et la forte, la sensée, la raisonable McGonagall était tombé au plus bas. Elle ne savait plus parler, plus manger seule, plus rien faire. Toujours roulée en boule, prostrée, elle était devenue un animal. Personne n'avait pu changer son état et une nuit, Harry, qui n'en pouvait plus de voir ses yeux sans vie, avait décidé d'abréger ses souffrances. Depuis, il craignait que son œil ne prenne la même lueur. Alors tous les matins, il s'efforçait d'entraîner son esprit en se récitant ses anciens cours. Et parfois, effrayé, il s'apercevait qu'il avait oublié certains mots. Pour contrer cet effet, il se forçait à se souvenir du visage de McGonagall au moment où elle avait cessé de respirer pour toujours.

Il avait dû commettre tellement d'horreurs pour gagner cette guerre qui n'en finissait pas ! Il essayait de ne jamais y repenser, de bannir la voix de ceux qu'il avait dû abandonner parce qu'ils ne pouvaient plus courir, de ceux qu'il avait dû tuer pour leur faiblesse… Mais c'était impossible, leur visage restait gravé derrière ses paupières. Et Harry ne voyait plus la différence qu'il y avait entre lui et les Mangemorts. Avait-il seulement raison d'ainsi s'opposer au nouveau gouvernement ? S'il doutait depuis longtemps de leur victoire, aujourd'hui il doutait aussi du bien fondé de cette victoire.

Car en vérité, Harry était las. À bout de souffle. Il vieillissait d'un an chaque jour qui passait. Et cette course sans fin lui semblait inutile.

Il n'y avait rien à atteindre. Juste la mort au bout. Alors pourquoi continuait-il ainsi à s'accrocher à la vie ? Que lui restait-il à part des souvenirs et des remords ? Pour la première fois, Harry se dit qu'après leur hypothétique victoire, il n'y aurait rien.

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, le rythme de sa course ralentissait. Le bruit des Mangemorts se rapprochait. Et Harry fit ce qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis 6 ans. Sans plus obéir aux impératifs que lui dictaient les Mangemorts, l'espoir, les résistants ou une prophétie, il prit une décision. La première depuis le début de la guerre. Il exerça sa volonté en choisissant de ne plus obéir aux contraintes.

S'arrêtant et se retournant pour faire face aux Mangemorts, brisant sa baguette et fermant les yeux, il se sentit libre comme jamais.

* * *

**Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Si vous pouviez me laissez une review pour me dire ce que vous avez aimé, ce qui n'était pas bien...**

**C'est une version plus sombre de la fin D'Harry Potter, je sais. Mais elle me parle plus !**

**Au fait, pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, Breathless veut dire "A bout de souffle". Je pense que vous comprenez pourquoi !**

**Si vous avez aimé, "A new breath", la suite, dans mes fictions !**


End file.
